Family reunion gone wrong
by Thtweirdfangrl
Summary: Beckett's been ordered to go to her family reunion, Castle shows up and an escaped murderer is loose near the reunion what else could go wrong this week ? The summary is bad I know but give it a chance who pleaseee. pre always.
1. Chapter 1

It was wednesday and Beckett and her team had just closed a case. The Case went on for weeks till they finally found the guy. At least they thought the case was over.

"Detective Beckett in my office please" Gates said as she popped her head outside her office.

When Beckett went into Gates office she was sitting behind her desk shuffling through papers. When Gates liftedher head she indicated for Beckett to sit down.

"Detective I got a phone call today." Captain Gates said.

"Yes, sir?" Beckett said more of a question because she still wasn't sure why she was in here.

"It was from one Penelope Beckett." Gate's said at that Beckett slapped her hand onto her forehead obviously catching up.

"Sir, I'm-" Beckett tried but was quickly cut off.

"It seems it your every 4 years family reunion starting on Friday and she wanted to see if her granddaughter could come after not seeing her the past 3-4 reunions." Gate's said. Kate was now shaking her head side to side in her hands groaning. "I said she would be there tomorrow for the whole week." Beckett's head shot up at that, she opened her mouth to begin protesting but Gate's interrupted once again. "There is nothing to do here Detective. You finish your paperwork tonight, you get on a plane tomorrow you see your family and if I see you in this precint more next Monday I'm putting you on desk duty for 2 weeks got it?" Gate's said in a mater of fact tone. Beckett got up with her head down looking defeated when Gate's spoke again.

"And I will be calling up penelope tomorrow afternoon to make sure you got there, do you understand Detective." Gate's said

Beckett nodded as she walked out of Gate's office and went back to her desk with a sad smile on her face. Castle asked if she was alright she just shook her head and continued with her paperwork.

Castle being Castle noticed her sudden change in mood but also sensed her need to figure this out and kept quiet checking her every few minutes out of the corner of his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Any of the character's you recognize are mine.**

It was 11pm when Castle got a phone call that night. He looked at the caller ID to see it was none other then Kate Beckett herself.

"Hello?" Castle said as a question but still managed to sound surprised.

"Castle I think I'm freaking out, Gate's is forcing me to go to my family reunion and I don't wonna go and even worse she is gonna check up on me to make sure I'm there and then she threatened to put me on desk duty, _desk duty_ Castle. Urghhh." Beckett said almost in a blur. By the time Beckett had finished Castle was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Want me to come over and we can watch a movie and you can relax and rant some more about Gate's" Castle said.

"Castle" Beckett said in a warning tone.

"No funny business just two friends..." Castle could sense Beckett caving in so he added "I will even bring ice cream." Castle said. He knew Beckett couldn't resist a sugary treat.

"_Okaaay _Castle but you'd better bring that ice cream..." Castle could practically here Beckett thinking "And Skittles... And chocolate... And popcorn" Beckett listed off.

"Anything else you and your sweet tooth needs ?" Castle asked with a chuckled.

"No" Beckett said thanking someone that Castle couldn't see her blush at her weakness for sweet things.

"Okay, I'll see you in a half our Kate." Castle said as her hung up. Beckett stared at the phone in shock Castle never called her Kate.

It was about 20 minutes later when there was a knock on the door.

When Kate opened the door Castle couldn't help the smirk that was on his face as he saw what Kate was wearing. Beckett looked confused at what Castle was staring at until she looked down at what she was wearing and blushed a furious red.

"Don't say a word Castle" Beckett said but she didn't sound as scary whilst wearing pajama bottoms with pigs on them with a white tank top and her hair in a messy bun and make-up free and a blush still on her cheeks.

"If I had known that pajamas were needed I would have brought my Batman pajamas" Castle said trying to make Beckett feel better about her pajamas.

Beckett laughed and opened the door even more to allow Castle in.

After they had popped the popcorn and chosen a movie they sat down on the couch on opposite ends.

Beckett had no idea what possessed her to do so but she agreed to watch a scary movie.

It was when the bad guy jumped out and Beckett had practically leap across the sofa and nearly on top of Castle.

"So the badass Detective Beckett can't handle a scary movie without screaming like a girl." Castle teased.

"Shut up Castle, and news flash I am a girl." Beckett replied. Castle was enjoying this he never saw the overly girly side of Kate Beckett.

It was 1 am when the movie finally ended and to Kate's surprise Castle had fallen asleep on her couch. Beckett couldn't wake him he looked adorable with his ruffled hair and slightly opened mouth. Beckett smiled at his adorable face and took a photo on her phone hoping that the flash and click of the camera wouldn't wake him.

As Castle was asleep and Beckett couldn't resist she lightly cuddled into his side and rested her head on his chest. Beckett just closed her eyes when she heard Castle mumbled.

"Never pegged you as a cuddler Detective." Castle said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her closer against him.

"Tell anyone and I'll shoot you" She replied in true Beckett fashion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of the character's you recognize are mine.**

It was 5:30 am when Beckett's alarm went off. Beckett woke up and turned it off as fast at she could some how during the few hours they had to sleep they had moved onto their sides and now Castle's back was against the sofa and his arms around Beckett's waist with her back against his chest.

Castle grumbled and moved his head into Beckett's hair and mumbled "mmm go back to bed" and pulled her tighter against his chest.

Beckett honestly didn't want to move except she had a flight to catch in a few hours.

"castle" Beckett said trying to move away but only being pulled back against his chest.

Castle seemed to have woken up and he leaned up a bit to look around the room confused of where he was until he noticed he was holding onto something or someone and looked down to see Kate.

Castle looked at Kate and gave her a smirk and laid back down again still holding onto her.

"Castle what do you think you're doing ?" Kate asked and trying unsuccessfully to hide a small smile.

"I'm laying down what are you doing?" He asked with that familiar glint in his eyes.

"I'm getting up" Beckett said trying to sit up and looking at his hands which were still around her waist.

Castle pulled her back down next to him except this time she was just mere inches from his face "just a few more minutes" he whispered. Beckett nodded her head not trusting herself to speak. After a couple of seconds Beckett started to notice that Castle seemed to be leaning in and so was she.

Beckett's alarm went back off and she jumped back like she had been burned and fell off the sofa and a Castle trying very hard to not laugh but failing miserably.

"Ouch not funny Castle" Beckett said with a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"So where is your family reunion ?" Castle asked an hour later as Beckett was getting ready to leave.

"Uhmmm at my dads cabin this year." Beckett said.

"Okay" Castle said.

After him and Beckett said goodbye he set off to the precinct even though it was 6:30 am.

When Castle got there it was hectic apparently the murderer of their most recently closed case and friends in high places and had escaped while on his way to prison.

Today was gonna be a busy day Castle thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine.**

Beckett arrived at her dads cabin at around 11 am, just before the brunch started where everyone said hi and say how much everyone has changed. Beckett always tried to stay away from those types of situations. Beckett always stayed close to her dad at family gatherings it wasn't a well known fact but Beckett was shy around family because she always felt like she was being judged by her aunts and cousins.

It was 11:30 am when everyone actually sat down to eat. Beckett was sat next to her dad and her aunt Maggie. There was a pause in conversation among the table it was then that her aunt Lou turned and said "So Katherine married yet?" Her aunt Lou was old fashioned and believed that everyone should be married by the time they are 20.

"No aunt Lou i'm not." Beckett said quietly.

"Speak up girl" her aunt Lou and began raising her voice now.

"Lou leave her alone" Jim said over her.

"Jim how is she ever meant to find a husband if she can't even speak loud enough for them to here it's already hard enough with her working at that police station." aunt Lou had said.

"Actually Lou Katie is very successful at the precinct" Jim said looking Lou right in the eye.

"Oh yeah ?" Lou said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, she just caught a serial killer isn't that right Katie" Jim said trying to build her confidence again around her family Beckett was still looking down but nodded.

Back at the precinct they had located a rough area of where their escaped killer had gone to and it wasn't want any of them were expecting.

"That is only a couple of miles away from Kate's dad's cabin" Castle said the fear already seeping into his features.

"Yo! Beckett isn't answering her phone do you think he's found he already?" Esposito asked.

No one replied but they were already on their way sirens in all.

It was 1:30 and everyone was sat around the table eating pie because who didn't like pie in the Beckett family. They were about half way through when they heard sirens pull up out side the cabin to say Beckett was on her feet in a second would be an understatement.

Kate saw Castle, Ryan Esposito run round the corner along with most of the homicide floor.

"Beckett!" Kate heard Esposito call before she actually heard him.

When they came around the corner and saw the Beckett family eating pie and staring at them they all stopped walking put their guns down and breathed a sigh of relief.

When they saw Beckett walk towards them with a fiery look in her eyes they started to slowly walk away when she said in a firm tone "Javier Esposito don't you dare take another step!" Beckett practically yelled. When she reached them she gave them a questioning look.

"Croon the serial killer you arrested yesterday escaped." Beckett froze Croon had killed half a dozen people by the time they caught him. "He was spotted a couple of miles away we tried calling you and when you didn't answer we though he go to you."

After Esposito explained everything Beckett's features had softened. "I'm fine Javi. None of are aloud out phones during dinner."

Beckett looked behind Esposito at all the NYPD officers looking at all the beverages on this hot day.

"One minute Javi" Beckett said as she walked away towards the table.

"Hey dad is it alright if I give some drinks to the NYPD officers over there if you hadn't noticed they are gonna start drooling in a minute if they don't get something to drink." Beckett said quietly to her dad who just nodded and told her to tell them to help themselves.

As Beckett walked back to Javi and everyone she called over and said "My dad said you can help your self to drinks you all look like your gonna start drooling in a minute" she said the last bit with a laugh. Within seconds the label was full of very thirsty NYPD detectives.

"Hey Javi what's gonna happen with Croon ?" Beckett asked.

"You're gonna stay here and act like you don't know he's near here we are gonna camp out down the road and make sure he doesn't get to close." Esposito said. Beckett started to say something but Esposito quickly cut her off "here are your badge and gun oh and Gate's thought it would be a good idea if you weren't alone so we thought it would be in your best interest if maybe one of us or... maybe Castle stayed here with you" Beckett eyes widened and before she could say anything Esposito continued "Gate's said it would be better if castle stayed he would be better for undercover and being normal." Esposito finished.

Just then Jim walked over and asked if everything is alright before Kate could reply Esposito interrupted with a massive smile on his face "Oh everything is fine Mr Beckett Kate forgot to tell you earlier but-" Kate started to speak up when Ryan came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth. "Castle is gonna be staying with you for a while is that okay ?" Esposito asked. Kate was now struggling against Ryan's hand trying to tell her dad no.

"Yeah that's no problem he can either sleep on the couch or on the floor in Beckett's floor" Jim said.

Beckett licked Ryan's hand and he jumped away from her shouting "she licked me" Beckett was about to respond when her aunt Lou came over and heard what she had done.

"Katherine!, did you lick this poor mans hand." Her aunt Lou had shouted drawing attention to her from everyone.

Ryan and Esposito had grins on their faces until they noticed Beckett's panicked expression.

Beckett quickly shook her head no looking down.

"Speak Katherine!" Lou was yelling.

"No aunt Lou" Beckett said quietly.

"Don't lie to me girl!"

"Yes aunt Lou" Beckett said her voice getting quieter.

"Did you lick his hand?" aunt Lou said still yelling.

"Yes aunt Lou."

"Disgusting, you're meant to be a lady!" Lou started to raise her hand getting ready to hit Kate when Jim quickly caught her hand mid air.

"Katie go tell your friends they have to go now" Jim said firmly still haolding Lou's hand.

Kate walked over and told the NYPD that they had to leave her head still down. When they had started to leave Jim released Lou's hand and said firmly "Don't you ever go to lay a hand on my daughter again do you understand me"

"Maybe if she acted like a lady-" Lou was cut off.

"Never again" Jim said.

"Yes" aunt Lou said and walked away and back to her seat.

Kate had gone back to her dad's side when he said "Why don't you show Rick where he will be sleeping" Jim said encouragingly to Kate.

"Yes dad" she said and then turned to Castle and said "This way Rick." She lead him inside. "The couch is really uncomfortable and the floor isn't much better so I guess we could share a bed but make sure my dad doesn't find out." Kate said whilst leading Rick to her room.

"Kate what happ-" Rick started to ask but was quickly cut off by Kate.

"Leave it Rick." And walked out the door.

This was going to be a tough day Rick thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is set early season 4**

**Disclaimer: Not mine sadly**

It was 6pm when the Beckett's went inside to have hot chocolate and watch a movie, at this point Castle realized just how many people were in the Beckett family.

Castle looked around the crowded room and saw Beckett in the kitchen helping her dad with the large amount of hot chocolate they were making whilst listening to the radio there was also a youngish look boy with brown hair like Kate's talking to her.

"Hey" Castle said quietly.

"Hey Castle" Kate said.

Castle saw the young boy shrink back a little at that moment Castle concluded that the boy was shy.

"Oh Castle this is Tommy, Tommy this is Castle." Kate said.

Tommy waved a hand "Hi" he said quietly. _Yeah __definitely shy_ Castle thought.

"Tommy this oldie here is my partner at work" Beckett said with a smile.

"Real-" Castle began to say but was cut off by Tommy.

"Really aunt Kate because I'm pretty sure there is only about a 5 year difference and wait is that a grey hair I see." Tommy said with a joking smile.

Beckett fained hurt and replied "Tommy you have betrayed me to this one" Beckett said waving a hand in Castle's direction who was just stood there with a genuine smile on his face.

"It's time i go with my people" Tommy said looking down and struggling to hold back his smile.

"I'll show you my people" Beckett said before tickle tackling Tommy who tried to run but wasn't fast enough.

"Castle help" Castle heard between gasps of breath and laughing.

Castle walked up behind Beckett and simply placed his hands on her sides and began tickling her she immediately let go oh Tommy to start laughing hysterically and trying to get away away from Castle.

"Castle...Castle...Please..." Beckett said trying to catch her breath.

When Castle finally stopped tickling her she turned around only to find his face mere inches from her they locked eyes and they were suddenly caught in the moment staring. They were pulled out of the moment by a cough coming from behind them. They jumped back like they had been burned and quickly turned to the person who brought them out of it.

"So, Katie wonna tell me who your new friend is" said a tall man with grey hair.

Behind them they could see Jim trying to stiffle a laugh and Tommy with him.

"Uhh, Uncle Donnie this is my partner Richard Castle, Castle this is my Uncle Donnie" Beckett said with a noticeable blush forming on her cheeks.

"What kind of partner Katie ?" Donnie said obviously enjoying embarrassing her.

"Work!" Kate exclaimed going even redder. Beside her she could see Castle obviously enjoying her embarrassing her.

"Donnie come on leave the poor girl alone" Jim said stepping into the kitchen "But if you guys are done making lovey eyes in my kitchen you should go get ready for the movie marathon out there" Jim said with a laugh when he mentioned the lovey eyes.

_"Da-ad"_ Kate said going red again.

"Go go I have hot chocolate to make." Jim said shooing them out of the kitchen.

Kate started off down the hall to her room and Castle followed her obviously not knowing what to do. when they got to their room Kate seemed to have just realised that Castle was following her.

"Castle what are you doing you are not watching me change." Beckett said pointing to the door.

Castle looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Where should I go" Castle asked obviously not wanting to sit alone in a room full of strangers.

Beckett felt sorry for Castle and said gently "Wait outside the door and wait for me to tell you can come in" doing as Beckett said he waited until he heard her call him in.

Castle got his pajamas out but not before taking in what Beckett was wearing she was wearing a white tank top with pajama bottoms with Winnie the pooh characters on at this Castle smirked.

"What Castle you can't say you don't love Winnie the pooh" Beckett said. Castle shrugged and continued getting his pajamas out of his bag.

"Uhh Beckett is it alright if I get changed in here" Castle asked timidly.

Beckett looked at Castle through the mirror which she was doing her hair in and nodded.

Castle turned so he wasn't facing Beckett and proceeded to get changed when he took his shirt off Beckett looked at him though the mirror only to see long ans old scars going down his back. Beckett sucked in a breath and upon hearing this Castle turned around only to see Beckett looking at him except now she had turned around and was now facing him and she could see what seemed to be cigarette burns and a few scars but also a few tattoos.

Castle hurriedly put his shirt on and turned to leave but was forced to stop when Beckett stood in front of the door looking up at him. Castle refused to meet her eyes.

"What happened Castle ?" Beckett asked gently.

When Castle finally met his eyes his face was blank.

"Cas-" Beckett began to say but was cut off by castle.

"I don't wonna talk about it" He said and tried to get to the door again but was once again stopped.

"Kate please let me out" Castle said and Beckett could see he was nearly in tears and she opened her arms and Castle stepped into them and started crying letting out heart wrenching sobs.

When Castle was finally done crying Beckett held out her hand and said "Come on Castle we're holding everyone up" She said and tugged him out of the door Castle tugged her back a bit to grab his jumper.

"Castle your going to be boiling in that" Beckett said as Castle pulled the jumper over his head and shrugged in response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I forgot my password and couldn't access this story so I started to write a similar one called 'a room full of becketts' so if you like this one maybe you could check out my other story.**

**Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own Castle.**

**Enjoy !**

When Beckett and Castle got to the living room to watch the movie all the seats and been taken so Rick found a small corner near a sofa and sat down motioning for Kate to join him. She looked around looking for her aunt Lou, she didn't see Jim coming up to her handing her the hot chocolates.

"Katie are you okay ?" He said whilst she took the hot chocolates.

Kate nodded and took the hot chocolates handing one to Rick.

"Katie don't listen to her your an exceptional young woman and intelligent, you're worth far more then your aunts opinion." He said pulling Kate into his side.

"I just don't get why she's this mean to me." Beckett said in a shaky voice.

Jim kissed her head and gave her a comforting look that made Kate feel better and walked away to hand out the rest of the hot chocolate.

Kate looked down to see Castle looking back up at her smiling softly. "What ?" She asked.

"You're just beautiful did you know that?" Rick said with nothing but awe.

Beckett's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened considerably and she sat down in a rush spilling a bit of hot chocolate just as her aunt Lou came into the room. Beckett was dabbing the mess when she heard her aunt.

"Katherine, look at the mess you've made go get a dish cloth and stop using your clothes !"

Beckett looked down and rushed to the kitchen to get a cloth and wipe up her mess as soon as she was finished she noticed her aunt walking over to see how she done.

"I guess it'll have to do considering who cleaned it." She said looking at Kate with nothing but a judging eye.

Castle saw the sadness in Beckett's eyes when she sat down next to him once again so he leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "I think when she's asleep we should cover her room in whipped cream and chocolate and all other kinds of sticky and hard to clean foods." And when he leaned back he saw the smile showing on her face.

Someone turned the lights off and the movie began.

Half way through the movie Beckett started to lean her head on Castle's shoulder but removed it and whispered in his ear "Castle your sweating just take off the jumper."

He stiffened and shook his head and she just rolled her eyes and laid her head back on his shoulder and she slowly felt the tension seep out of his shoulders.

About 10 minutes later Castle noticed that Beckett was struggling to keep her eyes open so Castle gently nudged her and whispered "I'm tired wonna go to bed ?" He said in a non-joking voice.

Beckett looked up to see he wasn't joking and nodded her head. They stood up and she went over to Jim to say goodnight and then they went down the hallway to her bedroom.

She suddenly realized something.

She was sharing a bed with Castle tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : sadly I do not own Castle.**

**Enjoy !**

Castle entered the room calmly and without hesitation whilst Beckett hovered in the doorway even though it was her room. Castle walked back over to her and gently tugged her in and closing the door behind her.

Somehow Beckett snapped out of her daze and began getting ready for bed even though she was already in her jammies and put her hair into a messy bun. Beckett looked at Castle to see him staring at the bed with a quizzical expression on his face and she couldn't help but think how adorable he looked.

"What ya doing Castle ?" Beckett asked after a while.

"What side ?" He asked.

"I usually sleep in the middle so I don't mind." Beckett said with a small smirk and suddenly she wasn't so nervous.

Castle looked up at her then and she suddenly saw fear in his eyes. Beckett walked around to the side of the bed Castle was standing and she gently placed her hand on his shoulder so he would look at her.

"I wasn't expecting to share a room so I never packed a long sleeve shirt." He paused the fear evident in his eyes. "If I sleep in this I'm gonna be all grose and too hot to sleep." He said.

"Then take it off." Beckett said as if it was obvious.

"But if I do you'll see them." He said and Beckett could now hear the pain in his voice as he revealed part of his fear.

"Castle in my personal opinion I think scars are beautiful." Kate said sincerly.

Castle tuned to her disbelivingly.

"Trust me on this." She said trying to encourage him.

Castle hesitantly began to take off his jumper and Beckett saw his scars and she stared at them taking in all the details. He had big and little scars going up his arms. Some faded and some made to stand out forever. You know the kind of scars that never fade, just make themselves known.

Beckett lifted her hand slowly to his cheek and looked at him with nothing but awe. She slowly went up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear "Absoulutely stunning."

Castle had some how found himself with his eyes closed and looked at her and he nodded and moved to the bed and quickly getting in obviously not comfortable. Beckett walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Each of them on their own sides of the bed and as they drifted into sleep they unknowinglu drifted closer and closer until they were inevitably cuddling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Kate slowly opened her eyes but closed them as soon as the brightness welcomed her. She felt a heavy weight across one of her legs and another weight in her stomach but she suddenly remembered that castle and her shared a bed last night. Beckett opened her eyes again only this time she looked up and saw the stubble on his jaw, the slight yo turn of his lips as he slept, and then his lips were forming words.

"Starring detective ?" He said with his eyes still closed.

"Nope" was her simple reply with a cheeky smile.

Castle opened an eye to look down at her looking up at him.

"I was told that staring is creepy detective."

"I'm not staring."

"Oh really ? Then what would you call it ?"

"Looking closely."

Castle let out a light chuckle but never removed his eyes from her but suddenly the air was thick and they were having a moment they so very often had.  
They leaned in ever so slowly inch by inch closing the space.  
Their lips met in a soft and sweet kiss. His lips soft and tentative against hers. Kate moved up a bit on the bed to get a better angle which ended up with castle laying down even more in the bed.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Donnie came bursting in shouting "rise and shi-" but got cut off by an angry scream of "Why don't you knock !" And a pillow being thrown at him. He turned beet red and couldn't have left the room quick enough.

Castle was sat in bed trying his hardest to stiffle his laughter at her embarrassment but couldn't and when he turned to look at her she had burring her self under the covers and was groaning.

"Come on kate it wasn't that bad" castle said whilst putting a hand on her hip and shaking her.

"Yes it was my uncle just walked in on me kissing you and its completely humiliating cause now he's gonna be teasing me all day and urghh !"

Castle was still laughing at her embarrassment when he suddenly felt something hit his face and a very annoyed looking beckett was now sat up staring down at him with her arms crossed.

Castle laid back down but Beckett was still sat up staring at him. Castle suddenly felt uncomfortable and squrimed and then he remembered his scars and reached for his hoodie and pulled it on.

"Castle." Beckett said on a sigh.

"I think we should get up now." He said and quickly got up and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**I will be moving this story to my other account which is Beginnerwriter16 as I mainly use that one and usually update some of my stories every few days so this will continue on there. I'm sorry this took so long but I forgot my password. Thank you to all the poeple who have been waiting patiently for an update, I will update this story within a few days I promise, I had fun writing this story and it is not over I will continue this on my other account.**


End file.
